


The Correlation Between Love and Softness

by ProcrastinatingPanda



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPanda/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPanda
Summary: "He would never have been so open and vulnerable to anyone. He would have kept his head high and flashed the camera his signature smug smirk. He would have kept the façade that the public expected him to be. The person everyone expected - assumed - he was.Until Hop gave him the brightest and most adorable smile in the world, and then he knew he was gone."
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	The Correlation Between Love and Softness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge me if my writing is bad or the characters are a bit ooc. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, but hateful criticism is not. Hope you enjoy and have a lovely day!

Bede woke up slowly.

It was that hazy kind of feeling, lingering between the realm of sleep and the world of conscience reality; it was the kind of feeling that he could spend hours basking in, a feeling he had never truly experienced before. It was soft, a sensation so alien to him but was so addictive. 

At the orphanage, all he had known was bitterness and poison, ready for a fight. Ready to defend his life. Why not take risks when he had nothing to lose? With Rose, it was hard, resistive steel. Cold. So cold it was unbearable. The wall of expectations he felt from himself, wanting to earn Rose's respect, wanting to prove he was worthy or Rose's endorsement, was impenetrable. So impenetrable that when he was betrayed, the look of disappointment and pity on Rose's face, he felt defeated. Worthless. Opal was the first person that showed him elegance and joy. Despite him being deathly afraid of her at first, he slowly became familiar with the warmth. He knew how she liked her tea. Knew exactly what to say about her plays to make her happy. And yet, it wasn't quite right.

Being the elite fairy type gym leader was difficult - he'll be the first to admit. It was vigorous work, as Galar placed all of their most talented trainers on a pedestal, as if they were almost godlike and untouchable, like they weren't regular human beings. And it was stressful too, even in the off-season where there was a preposterous amount of paperwork to fill and battles to determine the major and minor leagues.

Bede didn't hate his job - quite the contrary actually. It was exhilarating and amazing and intense and fast paced. He couldn't have asked for anything more. But sometimes, he needed a break. A break to remind himself that he was merely a human being who has gone through so much, even though he doesn't like to admit it. He would never have been so open and vulnerable to anyone. He would have kept his head high and flashed the camera his signature smug smirk. He would have kept the façade that the public expected him to be. The person everyone expected - assumed - he was.

Until Hop gave him the brightest and most adorable smile in the world, and then he knew he was gone.

Hop is unbearable. He is too hot-headed. Too naive. Too reckless and naive to know how his actions affect others and the consequences they bring. He acts before he thinks, and when he does think, he thinks with his heart rather than his brain. Sometimes, Bede doesn't know how he manages to live with Hop around.

He also doesn't know how he would manage to live without Hop either.

Hop is passionate. He is unpredictable, spontaneous like a wildfire, so uncontrollable. He is incredibly smart, and it shows through the immense amount research papers he's written, an expert in field despite being such a young age compared to other Pokémon professors. He is hard working, going as far as to surviving on purely caffeine to pull him through the 3rd or 4th all nighter in a row (that's when Bede draws the line). He is kind, so very kind, caring for all of those around him, showing sympathy and empathy. Around him, Bede feels soft and love, both towards Hop and coming from Hop. He couldn't have wanted anyone better to be his lover.

So, Bede woke up slowly, rising towards the surface of his consciousness. The first thing he noticed was a pair of arms, strong and secure and safe, holding him, as if he'll disappear if they weren't holding him. He then registered a pair of golden eyes, staring down at him with such intensity, such passion and love, it almost made him want to cry at how loved he was. Instead, he gave a tired smile.

"Mornin', Hop,"

"Good morning to you, too. Good dreams, I'm assuming?"

Bede hummed, closing his eyes again and burying his head in the crook of Hop's neck, wrapping his own arms around him. One of Hop's hand came to rest just below his neck. He doesn't think he's felt safer anywhere else.

"Just so you know, I have to leave in about 20 minutes, or else Sonia will have my head."

Bede gave a whine at the word 'leave'. He doesn't want Hop to leave. Not now. Not ever. "Sonia can wait. I'm more important."

"Sweetheart, I really don't want to get fired." Even without looking, Bede could sense the gentle smile on Hop's face, full of adoration at his boyfriend's familiar antics. Bede pulled Hop closer, if that was even possible, burying his nose deeper into Hop's neck.

"Shut up. Now, stop being a coward and cuddle me."

Bede heard Hop chuckle quietly, but made no further protests, as he started to move his hand up and down Bede's back. It was so soft, so safe. And just like that, Bede closed his eyes, falling back into the arms of sleep, feeling loved.


End file.
